


Cutest Couple

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Instruments Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Harry Potter..., Mentions of eunuchs..., Mentions of glitter..., Reminiscing of pranks, University Lecturer AU, Week 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Clary innocently asks Magnus and Alec how they got together...





	Cutest Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels

  
  


‘So, how did you guys meet?’ Clary asked, not expecting the groans of everyone surrounding them. She looked at Jace in alarm but he was hiding his face in his hands. ‘What? What did I say?’

‘We worked together.’ Alec shrugged as if he didn’t understand the others problem either.

‘Only for a little while, but it was enough.’ Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek.

‘Technically I was a visiting professor.’ Alec agreed, smiling at his fiance. 

‘And we had a little healthy competition going on over who would get the best lecture hall.’ Magnus smiled easily, looking happy.

Izzy snorted. ‘Healthy?’

‘Little?’ Jace asked incredulously.

‘We weren’t that bad!’ Alec denied with a chuckle.

‘We were perfectly respectable about it!’ Magnus frowned, sounding and looking indignant about their reactions.

Clary did not understand.

‘You were nightmares!’ Izzy laughed. ‘It was hilarious as long as you weren’t part of it! Even the students got involved.’’

‘It was all perfectly above board. To begin with.’ Magnus grinned evilly and winked at Alec.

Alec chuckled. ‘But you, as always had to go too far!’

‘I did not!’ Magnus spluttered. ‘You overstepped first!’

‘You cancelled my classes!’

‘You staged a crime scene in my office!’

Clary gaped at Alec shocked.

‘You put glitter in the air con!’ Alec glared.

‘It’s an innocent, timeless, age old prank!’ Magnus smiled proudly.

‘I was finding glitter everywhere for days!’ Alec blushed.

‘You swapped out and renamed all my slides!’

‘You told my students they could only wear pink or I’d fail them!’

‘Alec knows how to play pranks?’ Clary asked, staring in amazement.

‘Alec knows how to play  _ good  _ pranks?’ Simon corrected her faintly.

‘Please,’ Izzy dismissed with an elegant hand wave. ‘Who do you think taught Jace how to prank? His father?’

Jace winced at the memory of Valentine but nodded. ‘Alec and Izzy taught me everything they knew. Then I surpassed them.’

‘You told my students I was a eunuch!’ Alec continued loudly.

‘You told mine I was banned from Peru!’ Magnus threw his hands into the air.

‘You are banned from Peru! But why the hell tell them I was a eunuch!’

‘You put permanent marker on the microscope eyepieces!’ Magnus scowled at his fiance.

‘But I put glitter in your permanent marker!’ Alec defended himself. Not that it was much of a defence.

‘I looked like Harry Potter!’

‘A much sexier Harry Potter!’ Alec smirked, pulling Magnus closer to him.

‘Oh God they’re going into cute couple mode again.’ Simon sighed.

Jace snorted. ‘If anyone’s cutest couple it’s Clary and I.’

Izzy laughed. ‘Nope. Me and Simon.’

‘Simon and I.’ Jace corrected.

Izzy smirked. ‘Precisely.’

Jace groaned then winced when Clary smacked him upside the head. But she was smiling. ‘You agreed with her!’

Jace kissed her then shuddered as he caught sight of Magnus straddling his brother as he said too loudly for anyone’s comfort as he thoroughly kissed him, ‘Trust me, I am so incredibly thankful that you are not a eunuch!’


End file.
